<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping Beauty by KatieNoctem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881017">Sleeping Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem'>KatieNoctem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, He needs more love, mammon is bad at affection, pure fluff, sleepy mc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC falls asleep on Mammon and he proceeds to have some kind of existantial crisis. Pre-relationship fluff, but we all know MC loves that dumbass demon.</p><p>(this one doesn’t use any names for MC, but she is female. rated T for language)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I posted this in Lockdown Lunacy but tbh, I like it enough to stand alone. <br/>Mammon is an insecure tsun goof, bless him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon was staring so hard at the screen he was pretty sure it was going to explode at any moment. His fingers dug into the arm of the chair in an attempt to stop himself from touching you, he wanted so badly to pet your hair, but, he reasoned, if he did that you’d probably wake up and if you did that then… well you’d obviously be disgusted to find yourself in that position, you’d call him scum he just knew it, and he didn’t… he didn’t want to hear that from you . He heard the front door open, quickly running through his head as to who it could be; Levi was in his room, he was pretty sure he heard Beel heading back up from the kitchen not long ago, he didn’t think Satan had come home yet so he was a possibility, Lucifer had been still with Diavolo when you’d both left the Academy for the day… if it was him this might be bad.<br/>“Heeeeyy, anyone up?”<br/>Shit. This was worse than Lucifer. Way worse. And if he kept shouting like that Asmo was going to wake you and then he’d have that to deal with as well. <em>Please don’t come in here.</em><br/>“Oh Mammon, why are you in the dark?”<br/>He went to switch on the light and Mammon had to gesture wildly at him to stop. The Avatar of Lust frowned for a second before he caught sight of you, asleep with your head resting in Mammon’s lap. His eyes travelled back up to Mammon’s face and he broke into a wide grin. This was definitely way worse than Lucifer coming home.<br/>“Oh, my.” Asmo still had that infurating grin on his face.<br/>“Get lost.”<br/>“Oh honey, you’re even more red than Levi was.”<br/>Mammon’s face fell, of course she’d done this with Levi before. Of course it wasn’t just him. Nah, she’d probably done it on purpose with that weird idiot, this was just an accident. She’d dozed off on his shoulder and started to slip, half asleep she readjusted to have her head in his lap. She couldn’t have realised what she’d done, no way would she actually choose to do this with him.<br/>“Yeah, I think he was keeping her up to watch some live stream, she must have dozed off on his shoulder. Humans really need a lot of sleep don’t they?” Asmodeus shrugged. “Still, she was kinda cute until he realised I was there and nearly launched her across the room in a panic. Much less cute.”<br/>Mammon looked back down at his sleeping human. She did fall asleep on them a lot, and it was kinda cute. Belatedly he wondered when he started considering her his human. But of course he did, she was his responsibility. Stupid human watch.<br/>Clearly bored with watching the older demon thinking Asmo laughed, before raising the volume of his voice several levels. “Oh Mammon, how adorable!”<br/>Mammon hissed something it was best not to translate, glaring towards the doorway. In his lap he felt the human shift, the redness of his cheeks now reaching his ears as you yawned and opened your eyes. Abruptly sitting up as soon as you realised where you were, eyes wide with surprise and a touch of panic. Mammon winced, bracing himself for the insults, trying to think of something to throw back at you. To throw out before you could get to him first if his brain would just work fast enough.<br/>“Oh my god, Mammon-” <em>Yep, here it comes. </em>“-I’m so sorry!”<br/>He blinked at you, mouth opening and shutting a few times in a way that didn’t seem a million miles away from Henry 2.0. You frowned just a little.<br/>“I didn’t hurt you or anything did I? I know I’m probably heavy… I shouldn’t have fallen asleep on you like that, I’m sorry.” You were babbling now, face a deep shade of red and eyes wide and panicked.<br/>Asmo laughed brightly from the doorway, shaking his head. “My work here is done, goodnight!” He vanished before either of the two on the couch could say anything.<br/>“I… what’re you on about sorry?” Mammon runs a hand through messy hair. <em>You should be calling me a scumbag or threatening to tell Lucifer or something by now right? What the hell are you doing apologising?</em><br/>“I… I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I’m sorry. You should have woken me up and made me move, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”<br/>“I never said I was uncomfortable.”<br/>You blinked up at him, giving him a small smile. “You’re kind of red though.”<br/>Mammon looked away. “I’m just warm s’all. Anyway, I have to watch you don’t I? It’s way less effort if you’re asleep like that.” <em>Oh crap, that sounded weird didn’t it? She’s definitely going to call me scummy now.</em><br/>“That’s-” a yawn cut through her sentence and she dipped her head to avoid his gaze “-sorry. That’s kind of sweet, I um, I should go to bed.”<br/>Mammon didn’t know what to say, so he just watched you leave, the space you had vacated suddenly feeling cold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>